Mcloud Is Down
by itstheshit
Summary: After a dogfight with starwolf fox has been shot down and is MIA or worse there is only one member of starfox that is willing to go and search for him its my first story so no hate mail


"the G diffusers are shot to hell the engine power is….15% I am going down repeat I am going down my location is (static)" . That's the last words they herd him speak, time stood still all the things that the team have been through did not seem to have any meaning the fact that him especially him would have given his own life for the whole team gone. "Slippy he……he is gone no signal from his ship nothing……Fox is gone" Falco said with a tear in his eye. Falco never showed emotion like this it was always his bad ass attitude but with the thought that his wingman from the academy, his leader, his best friend gone." He cant be he just cant be-" Slippy he is dead you saw how his condition his arwing was in there is no way he could be alive" falco yelled thru the comm. "……….Fox" Krystal said in a low teary voice." Lets just get back to the great fox and tell peppy what has happened……fox it was good knowing you man hope your up there with your mom and dad" Falco said and then slippy and him banked right and went super sonic. But not krystal she banked left and went super sonic towards the last known location of were fox was. The flight there seamed to take years even in super sonic , kystal was determined to find fox if it meant days or months. The thing was krystal had always thought of fox and her if they could be together it was difficult to try to hint around the fact that she liked him, but things are different now if she found fox she is going to tell him how she feels about him. " Aircraft detected…..Arwing 338104 pilot Fox Mcloud location……4 miles east of here to the southwest" the arwings computer said " I coming fox just hold a little bit longer" Krystal said with determination. She decided to put it in hyper sonic, it drank fuel but got you were you needed to go fast. She hit the throttle and suddenly the engines quit then a wining noise started to get louder and louder, then the arwing shot forward at surprising Mach 10 in about 5 seconds, she was bookin. " almost there……almost…….there!" Krystal said with excitement. She put on the brakes and killed the power, and put down there landing gear. " Oh my…" she was struck with very bad thoughts just looking at the damage the only thing left intact was the fuselage of the ship, it was covered with mud and grass. Krystal landed the arwing beside the wreck, she jumped out of the ship and ran up to the fuselage and tried to look thru the cockpit canopy but it was no use. "Fox answer me its Krystal" no response "FOX" still no response, she then thought of the worst thought in the world "he's dead" a tear started to form in the corner of her eye "No not like this" she said with anger in her voice she jumped of the arwing and started to look around for something that she could use to break the canopy with. She found a pipe that connected the fuel to the engines, she ran back to the wreak and jumped on the arwing raised the pipe above her head and then sent the pipe crashing down. The canopy gave, the crash weakened the once strong glass. She stood looking at a limp Fox Mcloud strapped to the flight seat "No…….No please" she cried out, she quickly unbuckled his seat belt and dragged him out of the wreak. She lay him down on the ground, she laid his head in her lap and started to look for a pulse but there was none. "No…..Fox…you cant leave use like this…..you cant leave me like this" she started to burst out crying. Then Krystal knew what she had to do she pulled his head towards hers and hugged him for the last time "I loved you fox I always have and will" with that said she kissed him "goodbye fox mcloud I will never forget you, she laid his head down on the cold ground "k-k-kystal I love you too" Krystal stopped and turned around to see fox getting up. "FOX!!"

She yelled and ran over to him, she ran and jumped in his arms at this time Krystal lost all since of control and started to cry uncontrollable " I thought that I never would see you again" her head pressed to fox's chest hearing his heartbeat " I am not going to leave you without telling you that I love you" fox said in a odd voice that Krystal had never heard before. She looked up at him and saw a sight that was almost unreal the great Fox Mcloud saver of the Lylat system the most feared man in the system crying. Krystal was shocked at this but understood why "Fox its ok I understand" "Krystal I never want to lose you" he cried

" you mean the world to me and without you I don't a reason to live" "Fox I love and don't worry because I am not going any were" as soon as she said that she moved her head towards fox, caught on and met her. There kiss was filled with passion. Krystal's tong felt so good to fox he had always dreamt of this, Fox then started to hold her body holding her like it was the last time he was going to see her. "Thanks mom and dad" he said to them in his head "son I told you that someone loved you, me and your mother love you very much I want you to have a good life, remember you don't realize what you have until its goon" and with that the voice vanished. They finally broke the kiss and just held each other, realizing what his dad just told him he then asked Krystal something that caught her of guard" Krystal I need to ask you a very serious question" she looked up at him" what is it" she asked in a confused way" I am not going to lie to you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you…………will you marry me" the words struck Krystal

She was speech less " I am sorry if I asked to soon but the e-" "I do" Krystal said Cutting of fox's sentence

" you just made me the happiest Vulpine in the world" he said with glee in his hart. "Krystal Mcloud I like the sound of that" "Me too baby me too"


End file.
